The present invention relates to an endoscope for ultrasonic examination and surgical treatment associated thereto.
In order to diagnose and treat a diseased part under the membrane in a body cavity, an ultrasonic probe capable of producing an ultrasonic cross-sectional image and a treatment tool such as an endoscopic injection tool have to be guided to an area near the diseased part via an endoscope.
To meet this need, one may think of using an endoscope for surgical treatment having two insertion channels. A two-channel endoscope is adapted to be such that the tips of both an ultrasonic probe and a treatment tool project in the direction in which examination is done with an optical viewing system.
In order to realize ultrasonic scan on the site being examined with the endoscope under a condition that the tip of the ultrasonic probe projects in the viewing field, the ultrasonic probe must be designed to transmit ultrasonic waves forward and receiving the reflected waves for scan.
On the other hand, the ultrasonic probe must be capable of passing through the channel in the endoscope, and therefore cannot be thicker than 2 to 3 mm. However, with such a small diameter, the probe for creating an ultrasonic cross-sectional image in a forward direction achieves only a very low resolution.
The present invention has been accomplished under these circumstances and has as an object providing an endoscope for ultrasonic examination, which is adapted for use with an ultrasonic probe capable of scanning by transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves laterally of its tip and which can obtain a sharp ultrasonic cross-sectional image within a range of optical viewing area ahead of the foremost end of the insertion portion of the endoscope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope for surgical treatment associated with the ultrasonic examination, which is adapted for use with an ultrasonic probe capable of scanning by transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves laterally of its tip and which can obtain a sharp ultrasonic cross-sectional image of a diseased part under the membrane being optically examined while performing an endoscopic treatment on the diseased part.
To achieve the above-noted and other objects, the present invention provides an endoscope which comprises: an elongated insertion portion; a tip housing on a longitudinal end of the insertion portion; an optical imaging system provided in the tip housing and directed in a first direction; and a probe insertion channel extending along the insertion portion, and communicating with a probe projecting port disposed in the tip housing and opened in a second direction substantially lateral with respect to the first direction.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises a movable guide disposed within the probe projecting port.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises a treatment tool insertion channel extending along the insertion portion, and communicating with a treatment tool projecting port disposed in the tip housing and opened substantially in the first direction.
It is preferable that an endoscope further comprises a movable guide disposed within the treatment tool insertion channel.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises a second movable guide disposed within the probe projecting port.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises an ultrasonic probe removably passed through the probe insertion channel so that its tip end projects from the probe projecting port.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises: an adjusting mechanism which adjusts the direction in which the tip end of the ultrasonic probe projects from the probe projecting port.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises a wire extending along the insertion section and connected to the movable guide.
It is preferable that the endoscope further comprises a wire extending along the insertion section and connected to the movable guide.
The present invention provides an endoscope for ultrasonic examination, which comprises: an insertion portion; an optical examination mechanism provided on a distal end of the insertion portion for endoscopic examination forwardly of the insertion portion; a probe insertion channel disposed along the insertion portion so that a ultrasonic probe is passed therethrough; and a probe guiding mechanism disposed in the insertion portion to guide a distal end of the ultrasonic probe to project from the distal end of the insertion portion laterally of the distal end of the insertion portion.
It is preferable that the ultrasonic probe transmits and receives ultrasonic waves laterally of its distal end.
It is preferable that the probe guiding mechanism adjusts, through a remote operation, a projecting direction in which the distal end of the ultrasonic probe projects from the distal end of the insertion portion.
The present invention provides an endoscope for surgical treatment associated with ultrasonic examination, which comprises: an insertion portion; an optical examination mechanism provided on a distal end of the insertion portion for endoscopic examination forwardly of the insertion portion; a treatment tool insertion channel disposed along the insertion portion so that a treatment tool is passed therethrough; a probe insertion channel disposed along the insertion portion so that a ultrasonic probe is passed therethrough; a treatment tool projecting port by which a distal end of the treatment tool passed through the treatment tool insertion channel projects from the distal end of the insertion portion toward and within an examination viewing field of the optical examination mechanism; and a probe projecting port by which a distal end of the ultrasonic probe passed through the probe insertion channel projects from the distal end of the insertion portion in a direction away from an examination direction of the optical examination mechanism.
It is preferable that the ultrasonic probe transmits and receives ultrasonic waves laterally of its distal end.
It is preferable that the endoscope for surgical treatment associated with ultrasonic examination further comprises a probe projecting direction adjusting mechanism which adjusts, through a remote operation, a projecting direction in which the distal end of the ultrasonic probe projects from the distal end of the insertion portion.
It is preferable that the distal end of the ultrasonic probe projecting from the distal end of the insertion portion is located within a peripheral portion of the examination viewing field of the optical examination mechanism.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. Hei. 10-178505 and Hei. 10-178506 (both filed on Jun. 25, 1998), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.